I Remember
by Lillian Rose Bonnet
Summary: Just a series of random one-shots, actually. Rated M for Mature situations. Review please!


**I Remember...**

_Lily Bonnet_

_Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himuraya_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's Notes – <strong>_This is for all of those who were recently in a big bout of depression because you lost the person that you loved the most; whether it be by natural death, murder, suicide, or just have lost connection with them, this is the story for you. I will make this a series of one-shot stories of various pairings that cross my mind and I'll write two chapters each day until the end of this week. Then I'll ask everyone a question that I need help answering; well, I hope you enjoy this story! :) _

–Lily.

* * *

><p>Title of Chapter: <em>Hate me. Curse me. Just know that I love you.<em>

Pairing: _Russia x Japan_

Rating: _M; for tense situations and smut – some, not much._

* * *

><p>"So, I think todays meeting should end for the day; I will see everyone next month at the next world conference to discuss more on the Japan issue," Ludwig said as he set down his papers and then began to put his things away. "Dismissed."<p>

Everyone looked around at one another, mostly at Russia (Ivan Braginsky) and his former lover, Japan (Honda Kiku), who was slightly bruised up from the earthquake that hit his country and both countries were glaring hatedly at one another – Well, Japan was – but Russia, he was just keeping his eyes averted; the two had a violent break up a week before this and still hated eachother very much.

Everyone had left the room, leaving Ivan and Honda alone for a few moments before Ivan stood from his seat and said in a light and cheery tone, "Well, I should be getting back to my home.. I'm sure they need me," and then he walked over to the door, past Honda – who was still a bit pissed at the moodiness that he received from Ivan the week before when they both couldn't sleep. "And I'm sure that your country needs you, _Япония__._"

Japan breathed very slowly, trying his hardest not to blow up in his former lovers face at the inclination of the statement as he listened to Ivan's boots click muffledly on the granite floor and heard the doors lock click as Ivan opened the door. Honda still wanted to feel the touch of his ex-lovers hands on his body; he missed that... a lot. He missed Ivan. A lot. How much did he miss Ivan? A lot. And he was sure that Russia had missed him too.

To feel the warmth that was hidden in beneath the coat of his and listen to the thick Russian accent whisper in his ear softly as they made sweet and wonderful love that left them both gasping for air.

Japan had felt a shiver run down his spine lightly from the sheer memories of those many times they had spent together in bed – whether it be at his place or Ivan's – the memory itself was sheer pleasure and in the week after, he would still dream of his (Ivan's) touch on his body every night that left him aching for more and more. Oh, how he missed that.

"S... Sayonara, Ivan. Sayonara." Japan had spoke tensely as he felt Ivan pause at the door, his hand still holding the handle. Ivan was quiet for a while before turning to Japan and smiling sadly, nodding his head – his sad, hurt violet gaze on his former lover.

Then Russia replied with the same small and sad smile, "_Ненавидят меня. Проклятие меня. Просто знаю, что я люблю тебя._" And then, he stepped out of the room, slamming the door softly behind him.

They would never speak again of their past together. Never.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes – <strong>_Well, this story just about put me to tears as I wrote this. But I managed; and the reason why I wrote this is because I recently had a bad fall out with my friend and I was told by another good friend to let her be for a week; that means: no talking to her, no suicide threats – nothing. But hopefully, I'll have my feelings and emotions sorted out enough to talk to her again without it getting violent. But other then that, I hope you enjoyed my story and please leave a review! :3_

–Lily.

**_Russian to English Translations: _**

**_- _**Япония: Japan

- Ненавидят меня. Проклятие меня. Просто знаю, что я люблю тебя: Hate me. Curse me. Just know that I love you.


End file.
